one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadpool vs Tex
battle SECURE FACILITY ''' '''3:45 P.M Deadpool was playing Marvel vs Capcom 3 HAHA,YES!I'M ROCKIN THIS VIDEO GAME! Deadpool shouted and was about to win an XBOX live match til the connection stopped working and the power went out. Fuck! Deadpool yelled in anger,then walked out to see a human in black spartan army had just shut the power down,Ooh,is the next halo game already being made? the spartan just looked at deadpool I'm Texas... the spartan said,then pulled out 2 SMG's wow,did one of the largest states in the US actually transform into a human male?THAT.IS.AWESOME! Deadpool said happily as he got out his own SMG's,too bad it's gonna be short lived. LET THE BEST MERCENARY WIN! FIGHT! both deadpool and tex shot their guns,but the bullets bounced off of eachother.When the ammo ran out,Deadpool ran at tex and attempted to slash her with his katanas,but tex dodged them and snatched one of them out of his hands. 50! Holy shit! Deadpool said before him and Tex did a sword fight that was fast paced.Deadpool then threw a punch at tex,but she dodged it and kicked him in the face,then punched him repeatedly before blasting him to the wall with a rocket launcher. 40! Tex fired another rocket,but deadpool teleported out of the way and teleported behind her,only to be punched in the face.Deadpool flip kicked tex,sending her to the ground. Not bad... Tex said in a gruff,male voice,but not good enough... 30! Deadpool ran at tex,who kicked him in the balls. OW,MY CHIMICHANGAS! Deadpool squealed before being punched in the face by tex.Tex then kneed him and grabbed his arm,then broke it and ripped it off,Well,someone is brutal...I like it! 20! Deadpool then did a shoryuken on tex before kicking her down before turrets deadpool set up fired on her,only to have the bullets bounce off. What the hell? Deadpool said before he saw an energy shield be around tex,oooh... Deadpool then ran over and punched her repeatedly before kicking her in the jaw,then getting a grenade launcher and blasted her into a crate of explosives,then having them blow up with tex in it. 10! Tex flew upwards unti deadpool using a double axe handle to knock her back down. Deadpool landed down and did a thumbs up before seeing electricity come from the side ot Tex's head. Aw,shit! Tex said in her natural,female voice,You broke my voice modifier,you dick! Deadpool's eyes widened. Wait,you're actually a girl? Deadpool asked,You mean all this time,I was kicking a girl's ass while the girl also kicked mine? Deadpool was then shot in the face before having his body be blasted to pieces before only his head was in tact. well,shit. Deadpool said with a sigh before his head was picked up by tex Apparently,you can regenerate..let me change that. Tex said,scanning deadpool before throwing him up and blowing his head up with a plasma grenade that she tuck on deadpool's head. K.O!!! Tex then walked out of the facility,placing bombs all over it before blowing it up when she was 50 feet away from it. THIS FIGHTS WINNER IS... TEX!! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees